Life of a Gods Eater
by Y U NO GUD
Summary: Wanting to know the life as a Gods Eater, Luke joins the Fenrir Far-East Branch to find his answer. Little did he know that his life will soon change forever by the help of his friends, whilst facing the hardships of betrayal, corruption, and love. (Yeah, I suck at summaries) Rated T for language and some violence.
1. A New Beginning

Hey guys…so umm this my first story in Gods Eater Burst so yeah and also this has some links to Gods Eater 2 but since I don't wanna change the timeframe or such we'll just have to go back to the very start of Gods Eater burst…AND since Gods Eater 2 is not yet out I think, this story will be put on hiatus until I finish the Gods eater 2…anyway since only two genres can only be applied when you see this, actually this is a mix of Action, Adventure, and Romance. **So this story is cooperation with Stardustwarrior 'cuz he help me write this story too and also my beta reader for the Gods Eater stories so yeah. Also try to read his stories too **…Anyway enjoy reading this fanfic and please R&R (Read and Review) so that I'll know my grammar errors, typos, and such.

**(Note: I don't own the game just my avatar, all credits go to the ORIGINAL OWNERS except my avatar ('cuz that's mine XD) and Stardustwarrior (Lance Firestar))**

**(P.S. If I ever copy some of your story and put it in mine I'm really sorry for that, It's either that we have the same theme or plot that makes you think I copied yours and again I'm sorry for that)**

Talking

_Memories/Thoughts_

**Important Words/Exclamation**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"Wait…"as a man with a commander uniform orders his comrades to stay and wait as a massive lion-like creature attacks some other strange creatures, easily overpowering them, it soon eats as a reward including another creature of his own kin.

"NOW!" then the three of them charges at once into the creature as it raises its cape-like organ preparing to attack the three of them. Soon the man walks to his prize then summons a creature-like in his sword devouring a part of its head, then reveals a yellow ball at the very end of his blade.

"Hey, It's a rare one." as he said from his prize.

"To the victor go the spoils, as they say." a woman joins in.

"I bet old man Sakaki will have a fit over this. "

"Now if they'd only get us some reinforcements…" the woman complained. "Anyway let's head back I'm starving!" she added.

"What kind of rations are they serving today?" she asks again.

"Huh? Actually…That came up during the last food supply meeting…hmmm…Got it, were having a new type of corn!" The man said.

"Whaaat? You mean that giant corn-on-the-cob again? But that's so hard to chew…" she complained.

"Hey times are hard. You should be grateful you're getting fed at all!" the man said as he cheers her up.

"Hey, Soma. I'll trade you. What do you say?" she asks.

"No way." The other guy in a dark blue unbutton hoodie replied.

"Come on you guys! You wanna be left behind?" the man shouted.

Soon they walk home never speaking another word.

-=**The Following Day**=-

In a room full of antique stuff, a man was thinking when suddenly, "Director we've found a possible match for a New-Type Gods Eater in the database" a call was heard.

"I see what's his name?" he ask, as he press a button in his laptop showing the file.

**Name: Luke Hibaki**

**Birth of origin: Born in U.S.A., raised in the Philippines then move to Japan.**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair: Black**

**Skin Tone: Tan**

**Eyes: Hazel Brown**

**Height: 6'11"**

**Weight: 176lbs**

**Age: 16**

**Hobbies: Listening to music, playing the guitar, gamer, dancing, stargazing, free running (a.k.a parkour), reading**

**Likes: Corn, Chicken, Bacon, music (mostly dubstep)**

**Dislikes: Gossips, boastful people**

**Comments: Has extraordinary acrobatic skills, always moves like a ninja to surprise people and for pranks (Which is good for ambush). He is one of those happy-go-lucky and carefree guys and a man of his word, he also have a long patience but once you break it he'll beat you up to death (In short he's a gentle giant).**

"Hmm…sounds promising, let's get him down here to take the aptitude test."

Meanwhile at the lobby, everything is doing their usual business until…a boy with a spikey black hair sporting a matching brown outfit, who is around 16 years old shows up and ask the lady in the counter, "Uhmm…Hi I'm Luke…Luke Hibaki aaand I'm here to take the aptitude test." Luke said.

"Waiiit…Ok it's done, you'll take the aptitude test at exactly nine, please take a tour around Sir Hibaki." the lady respond.

"Oh no no just call me Luke." Luke said shyly.

"Ok…Luke." the lady said as he wink at Luke.

Soon as Luke is searching through a machine sort of something, an announcement has been heard, "Luke Hibaki, please report to the training now, I repeat Luke Hibaki please report to the training room now."

_"Hm…guess it's my turn." _he thought as he proceeds to the training room.

Later on he entered what seems to be the training room and standing in the middle of the room is a machine sort of something with a blade on it.

Soon he heard another voice through the speakers, "Sorry to kept you waiting so long." A voice came out.

"Now then, let me welcome you to humankind's last fortress Fenrir. I will now test your compatability as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force, the Gods Eaters. Please try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way. When you're ready. Go stand in front of that case in the center of the room."

_"Should I or should I not" _he thought as his mind debate if he rather quit the force or face the risks. After some time to relax, he steps closer to the machine and reach out his right arm, positioning it like how he handle a normal sword.

"Everything's better than expected!" he shouts in a gleeful voice.

"Nope the fun's just getting started" The man behind the glass said.

Then in one second the top lid of the machine came crashing down in his arm, "ARGHH! SHIT!" he shouts as the armlet injects something right at the veins and into his central nervous system.

Soon the lid open and out came a red armlet stuck in his hand.

After that he found himself carrying the long blade, "Hm I didn't expect that I can carry this very big long blade, what a coin-" before he can even finish his sentence a black vine came out from the core of the blade then through his armlet, he was shock by what happened as he watch the black vine doing something to his hand, _"Shit, maybe this thing will devour me."_ he thought as he have already seen a Gods Eater gets devoured by his own God Arc. Soon the black vine now retains in its position then came out another voice, "Congratulations. You are now the first of the Far East Branch's "New-Type" Gods Eater. This concludes the Aptitude Test. Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical checkup next, now then… I'd like you to wait in the room beyond that door… Don't hesitate to let someone know right away if you start feeling…unwell. I've high hopes for you."

"Yeah sure why not." as he quickly go to the door towards the lobby.

In the lobby Luke found another young man wearing an orange outfit sitting by himself, thinking that this is the time he starts to socialize people in this particularly new area, he sat next to him thinking of another move when suddenly…

"Hey…you want some gum?" the guys ask.

"Uhmm…sure." Luke respond.

"Oh, I'm all out. Looks like I just used the last piece, sorry bout' that."

"Nah, its fine."

"Anyway I'm Kota…Kota Fujiki."

"Hmph…Nice to meet you I'm Luke Hibaki but just call me Luke"

Then Kota looks at Luke then at his arm "So you're a match, too?" Kota asks.

"Yeah." Luke respond.

"Well that makes the two of us… You must be my age… Or maybe a little older, oh well, I'm still your senior by a nanosecond!"

"Nope, I'm 16 and from my perspective you still look like a 15 year old kid." Luke said with a grin.

"Wow! How did you know my age, even though I've just recently met you?" Kota said as he wonders how Luke guesses correctly his age.

"Nah, age is just a number you know"

"Yeah, I know that. Anyway it's nice to meet you though." As Kota reach out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too" as both of them do a handshake.

Soon a lady wearing a revealing clothing came by, "Stand up!" surprising the two boys.

"Huh?" both of them ask in a confused look.

"I said stand up! On your feet!" she shouts this time in an angry tone that made the two boys stand up quickly with Kota standing up in an over exaggerating posture, "Kota please." As Luke face palm.

"I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll be keeping this short. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I'm your advisor. This is your schedule – after the medical checkup, you'll complete a full curriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as a weaponry/armor clinic. We are the ones who have been protecting you up until now. But from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting. If you don't want to die over something stupid, then answer my every order with a "Yes" understood?" Tsubaki explained while also greeting herself to the new recruits.

"Answer me!"

"Yes ma'am!" the two boys respond.

"All right, let's begin the medical checkups, we'll start with you. Report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki's room by 1500 hours. Take a tour of the facilities until then, this is your new home, the Fenrir Far East Branch, a.k.a "The Den" she ordered as she also explain their new home.

After the brief instructions the two boys sat again and continued what they're talking.

"Hey so tell me about your family." Kota ask that gives Luke a sudden chill in his spine.

"Don't ever talk about that again, not this time." he said in a cold manner while glaring at Kota.

"Jeez man, I'm just asking that's all."

"Then just drop it okay! Just…drop…it."

"Uhmm…"

"Nah, just joking I won't be mad at you but seriously not this time okay?" Luke said while his voice turns into the usual cheery Luke, "Anyway what about yours, how's life?" Luke asks.

"Yeah well it's fine, I live at the outer ghetto until I was invited by the director himself to join Fenrir, but still I always visit my mom and Nozomi my sister whenever I have a free time, also…_blah blah blah blah_…"

Luke mind is now focusing something else as he ignored Kota's blabbering stories, soon he doze off. As Luke was about to dream on something, the clock strikes three waking him up.

"Hey man, I gotta go now must get to the Doctor's office now." Luke said as he goes to the elevator

"Wait, you haven't finished my story yet." As Kota pleads Luke to stay for a while.

"Look it's already three I must go to the Doctor's office now let's just continue that story whatever or something after the checkup, okay?"

"Ok…" As Kota walks sadly backs to his seat.

"Hey don't be sad this will only take a while, okay?

"Yeah…sure…whatever."

"That's the spirit!" As Luke pat Kota's back.

Soon Luke searches the whole place trying to find the doctor's room, after he seemingly gives up through his search a Pink-haired girl approaches him.

"Oh…hello there...are you lost?" the girl asked.

"Yeah" Luke responds.

"Wait…Oh so you're the rookie! They said we'd getting two new kids. You must be on your way to your medical checkup, then! It's at the end of the hall, in Dr. sakaki's lab. Doc's a little eccentric, but… Oh, but hey! He's a very kind man! You'll be fine!" as the pink-haired girl point towards the end of the hall showing Dr. sakaki's lab.

"Thanks by the way…My names Luke Hibaki but just call me Luke." as Luke reach out for a handshake.

"Hi Luke and I'm Ka-" before she can even finish the sentence, she suddenly has an emergency call, "Oh…I'm sorry, gotta go." and that she left suddenly puzzling Luke.

_"Well this must be it." _he thought as he enters the Doctor's office.

Soon he founds the same man behind the glass and a man who's about his late forties suddenly spoke up, "Hmm…You got here 726 seconds sooner than I expected good to see you, New-Type!"

"Uhmm I just came here a little late you know" as Luke cross his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry about that… Anyway I'm Paylor Sakaki, and I'm in charge of Aragami Technology R&D. Well…we'll be seeing each other from now on. Welcome aboard."

"Hi I'm-"

"Now then, as you can see, I'm still pretty busy getting prepared" Paylor butt in, "Johannes, why don't you get your business out of the way first."

"Dr. Sakaki, I think it's high time you learned to separate business from private matters" Then he turned towards Luke, "Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. My name is Johannes von Schicksal, I'm in charge of the Fenrir branch of this region…Congratulations again on passing the test, I expect great things from you."

"Yeah, whatever." as Luke rolled his eyes still crossing his arms.

"He's a former techie too, you know. The New-Types' medical checkups interest you to no end, right Johannes?" Dr. Paylor butts in.

_"Hmm maybe those two came wayy back long, and that doctor really likes to butt in to someone's conversation"_ He thought as Luke analyzed carefully on what they're saying.

"I decided to retire as a techie because we have you, keep that in mind." Johannesreplied in a stern voice.

"Did you ever really retire, though?" Dr. Paylor argued.

"Hmm… Now then, this is where the real fun starts." He continued while ignoring the Doctors question, "Let me explain the Fenrir Corporation's objective once more, your direct duties are very simple. They are to keep the Aragami in this region at bay… and to gather materials which are converted into resources needed to maintain this advanced base, as well as to complete the impending **Aegis Project.**"

"Ugh…Look at these numbers" Paylor complained.

"Anyway what's the Aegis Project, I mean I've already heard it in the news but still don't know

Its purpose?" Luke asks.

"The **Aegis Project**, is simply put, a plan to create a utopia impregnable against Aragami attacks, located far out to sea, close to the former Sea of Japan trench." The Director explained, "Ahhah!" Paylor shouted but still Johannes hasn't been distracted.

"Once the **Aegis Project** is complete, humankind will be able to avoid extinction, at least for a while."

"Amazing! So this is what a New-Type is like!"

"Paylor…your disrupting my lecture." As Johannes voice became cold.

"Oh…sorry about that, I was just so taken aback by these stats…I...I got carried away." Paylor replied.

Then Johannes turn back to Luke, "At any rate, the future of mankind is at stake, so give it your best effort"

"Just give me a weapon and I'll do my best" as Luke give the Director a thumbs up.

"…Alright I'll be taking my leave now, I'm leaving it all to you, Paylor. Send me the data when you're done" and that the Director quickly rushes to the door.

Soon silence overwhelms the room except Paylor typing in his computer, "So can I g-?"

"Okay! We're good to go now, now, lie down on that bed will you?" Paylor butt in.

Luke pointing to the couch, "That?" he ask.

"Yes" Paylor replied.

"But that's a couch"

"Doesn't matter, you'll feel sleepy for a little while, but I assure you there's nothing to worry about. When you wake up, you'll be in your own room."

"Okay" as Luke sluggishly goes to the couch.

"Just a little catnap so to speak…you'll get about 10,800 seconds. Sweet dreams." As Paylor grinned at him."

"Fine!" then Luke suddenly dozes off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah…I just copied what in the scene says and just changed the other ones but anyway, anyway please R&R.

Hihi3 (p.s. this is my saying okay, **IM NOT GAY!**)


	2. The New Rookies

A/N: Hey it's me again…so anyway, in this chapter Lance Firestar will make a début here, if you don't know him, his that guy from Stardustwarrior's story, in which as I said in the previous chapter that we agree to have two protagonists here. So anyway R&R peeps :).

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Rookies**

Luke woke up in his own room and not in Sakaki's lab, "_Hm, the doctor was right after all, but still…"_ he thought as he tries to observe the room.

So in his front view is a dresser with the Terminal as they called it, is next to the dresser. In his right is the kitchen and with it is the living room-like area next to it. After carefully observing the area he goes to the Terminal and he saw the Equipment program, to which he can customize his sword and gun, _"Hm…since I prefer more to speed and lightweight, let's just change into this"_ as Luke change his loadout: **Knife**, **Type50 Auto-Gun**, **Thick Buckler**.

Soon after exploring his room and the Terminal, he goes outside when he saw someone approaching him, "Hey, rookie… I was about to go get you, since Tsubaki asked me to." As the random guy instructs him where to go and such, "Hmph, thanks man name's Luke…Luke Hibaki." As Luke introduce himself to the guy.

"Shun Ogawa's the name, remember that, and I also look forward to be working with you." As they're about to part ways Shun spoke up again, "Hey Luke, rookies have to work hard for the chance to earn rewards, you know. Well…good luck, kid!"

"Hey, maybe sooner or later I'll become a leader" Luke replied with a big grin on his face.

Since Luke is still new to the Den, he keeps getting lost, always going to the same place where he left off, then he found Tsubaki on the lobby near the counter, _"Idiot me! She's there all the time and I didn't even check" _as Luke face palm himself from his own idioticness.

"Hmm…So I see you're done with your checkup… Fine, then I'll have you take on a mission right away." Tsubaki spoke up when Luke approaches her.

"So where can I get a mission or such?" Luke asks.

"Well, next to you is Hibari Takeda. She runs the Gods Eaters' mission information processing. Speak to her in order to receive an order for a mission, after that, use the Terminal up these stairs to change your loadout, Got that?" Tsubaki replied.

"Yes ma'am!" Luke shouted as he directly goes to Hibari, "Hi Hibari!" Luke greeted.

"Oh hi Luke, so you're done with the medical checkup?" Hibari asks.

"Yeah, at least it's painless" Luke replied with a grin.

"Anyway, now then, let me explain to you about the mission workflow"

"No need, I know that it's like this. First you get a mission, analyze the enemy carefully and the surrounding where the fight takes place, change your loadout depending the weakness of the enemy, then go to the Den Gate with your other team members." Luke explained as he already knows the mechanics of the missions, thanks to the Terminal where he spent hours on how things work around The Den.

After the briefing, Luke is being ordered to train for the whole day , so as to know more how to use a New-Type God Arc. On the following day, Luke waits at the lobby for his first mission, but he was supposed to be deployed minutes ago but he has to wait for someone name Lindow and another New-Type recruit, who just join the Fenrir Far East Branch last night, "Oh Lindow…the Director said if I saw you, to tell you to come see him." Hibari said to the unknown guy.

"Ok! Don't tell him you saw me" he jokes around as he approaches the New-Type.

"Hey there rookie" he greeted.

"Hey..(_Yawn_)" Luke replied while stretching.

"The name's Lindow Amamiya. On paper I'm your superior officer, but never mind all that boring stuff, okay? All I'm asking is that you become someone I know I will have my back, OK?"

"You can always count on me!" giving Lindow a thumbs up.

"Hmm…no wonder why you're so carefree, but still I like your spirit" As Lindow put a hand on Luke's head.

Soon a woman sporting a green skirt with a very high slit, and a black and green shirt that almost look like a bikini came by, "Oh, who's this, a rookie?" she said.

"Yeah and I'm pounding him, with all our severe rules right now, so take a hike Sakuya." He shouts.

"Yes sir, Big Boss sir!" the woman seemingly unaffected by the leader's words left but not before waving at the recruit.

"So anyway, that's about it. Ok?" Lindow said.

"Sure." As he hurriedly go to the Den Gate.

"Woah Woah Woah…we're not gonna deploy yet, we still must wait another recruit." As Lindow catches Luke by his collar.

"Who?" Luke asks.

Then the elevator open and out came Tsubaki and another guy, "Gentlemen I wanna introduce you to Lance Firestar, he is also a New-Type like you Luke, and he'll be joining your squad." Then the guy spoke up, "Why all the stuffy talk lady." Then the guy waved her off and he approached Luke, "Yo what's up dude, call me Lance, just show me where the fun is and we'll get along fine. Anyway, what's your name friend?" he said as he pats Luke's back.

"Luke Hibaki, but just call me Luke." Luke said while he gives Lance a bro hug.

"Yeah, now that's the person I like, fun to be with!"

"Well at least now I have someone who has the same taste of fun like mine, even though I'm just new here Its really getting boring now, but then you came" And the both of them go through the Den Gate.

"Remember Lindow, that new kid despises the superiors, just keep an eye on him, okay?" Tsubaki said with a frown on her face.

"Sure thing" Then he walks off towards the Den Gate following the two, then into the Fenrir helicopter where the two boys are chatting non-stop.

Later on, in the ruins of a city with the sunset being the perfect background, the three of them stood on the cliff viewing the beautiful sunset besides the destroyed building that are all scattered in the background, "The City of Mercy, boy this place has seen better times, huh?" Lindow suddenly spoke.

"Hmph…you've said it." Lance replied coldly.

"Anyway, were gonna start the simulation now. You got 3 orders…Don't die, If your number's up, get out. Lastly hide, if you're, catch the enemy off guard, and blast it. Wait, is that 4? Anyway the bottom line is, you've got to survive. Just follow that order, and everything else will be fun, Got that?"

"C'mon! Let's get this over with!" Lance shouted to Lindow as he jumps off to find the target.

"Hey Luke, what's wrong with that kid?" Lindow asks 'cuz he was disturbed by what Lance said.

"Well if you noticed how he reacts to someone like you especially to Tsubaki earlier, he hates people who command him, or in short, he has a rebellious attitude, so if I were you, I would just get along with it." As Luke joins Lance who's been waiting for him for the whole time.

"(_Ho-hum_)…Kids these days." As he throws his cigarette and join the two.

Soon after searching the aragami in every block of the city, they've soon found it inside the church, "Oh look there it is." Lindow points out to the aragami. "Wait, where's Luke." Lance asks, as both them search the perimeter, soon they both found him by the window hanging with his God Arc ready.

"Hey…hey friend, miss me?" Luke said as he simultaneously drop while throwing a stun grenade right into its face, then he pierce his blade right through its eyes as the aragami tries to shake off his attacker, Luke then jumps himself off the aragami then change his blade to gun form then shot several spark bombs towards its face making the aragami cried in anger as it launch itself using its big, spikey tail towards his next meal, "You know what! Just die bitch!" he shouts as he too jumps himself towards the aragami's mouth changing from gun form to blade then points it toward the aragami, rupturing its insides from mouth to tail, killing it instantly impressing Lindow, "Now that's a good start for your first mission." As Lindow gives Luke a thumbs up, "Now, let's search another one for Lance, and oh, that aragami that you've just fight, it's called an ogretail, it's just a low-level threat aragami, but still take caution." Lindow explained.

After they've finish talking, another Ogretail joins in and Lance eagerly attacks the Ogretail, while Lindow sits back and watch, Luke found a grand piano that's still in one piece, adjacent to where Lance is fighting, "Hey…hey Lindow, wanna hear something epic?!" before Lindow can even answer, Luke played the Fur Elise with no errors, as Lindow is amazed by the tune.

Soon the battle is over and at the same time the performance too, "Great job, Lance!" Lindow compliments.

"Shut up!" As Lance brushes off on what Lindow says and approached Luke, "Hey bro, you've seen what I did." Lance asks eagerly.

"Oh…I'm sorry man I'm playing that grand piano there while you were fighting with that ogretail." Luke replied while scratching his head.

Then the both of them walk back to the cliff waiting for the helicopter with Lindow on behind…thinking.

"_Remember Lindow, that new kid despises the superiors, just keep an eye on him, okay?_" Lindow recalling Tsubaki's warning.

Later on, they returned to the den and Lindow told the two that they have classes to attend. Soon they found their way back to the lab, where Paylor helds the class here, "Hey doc." Both of them greeted to Paylor.

"Oh there you are you two, now please take a seat." And they soon followed what Paylor instructed.

"Hey Kota, hows life?" Luke said jokingly.

"Boring, I've been here for the whole day. I'm jealous that you guys got deployed immediately while me, just sitting here listening to Dr. Paylor's lecture." Kota replied.

Soon, Paylor begins the lecture, "All right, lets jump right in. Now, what do you think an aragami is?" Paylor asks.

"Some big monsters that came out of nowhere trying to gobble up anything they see even us humans, which makes them, by what people called them "The destroyer of worlds" Lance answered.

"Well that about sums it up. Now then, these aren't misconceptions…" As Paylor is continuing his speech about the Aragami, Kota gave a yawn then diverts his attention to Luke, "Hey, listen does this lecture have a point? I mean, what do we care about the reason for the Aragami's existence?" Kota asked to Luke.

"You sure about that?"Paylor said, surprising Kota.

"An Aragami has no brain neither does it have a heart, nor even a spinal fluid. We frail humans will perish if we get blasted in the head or the chest, but that's not enough to bring an Aragami down…" Paylor added as he continues the Aragami's origin.

Bored, Luke's mind started to wander off, thinking of something to ease his boredom, "_Hmm, what to do…what to do, waiiittt I just saw some wires lying beneath the rubbles in the City of Mercy, maybe I can use them and reprogram the terminal to make it into my own gaming console, yeah that's nicee._"

"So how on earth are you people supposed to battle these Aragami?" Paylor asks, which snap Luke from his daydreaming.

"Um…Let's see…Just keep slashing and blasting them with our God Arc?" Kota replied.

"Yes the short answer is that using a God Arc, a bio-weapon embedded with the same Oracle Cells is the only way to stop the fusing of an Aragami's Oracle Cells. However, this can also cause rogue cells to re-fuse and then form a new entity." Paylor explained.

"So if that happens, then that means it's impossible to remove the Aragami on this planet, right?" Lance asks.

"Yes and the best thing to do would be to extract the Aragami's core." Paylor answered, "The cell colony serving as a command center, but this is extraordinarily difficult to do. Even with God Arc, we have no way to deliver a decisive blow. But somewhere along the way, the people likened this absolute being to countless Gods that have been passed down around here, and they started to call it "Aragami"…All right, that's it for today's lecture, I'd like you to refer to the NORN database in the terminal for more details about the Aragami. Understood?" Paylor continuing his speech about the Aragami, which bored Luke and Kota, seeing that the two are already bored he ended the class quickly, then the three of them rush to their rooms.

Luke then searches through his Terminal once more, and besides customizing his equipment he can also create and edit bullets, which he can't 'cuz of some limited access to some bullet parts. In less than an hour he already he got some information about the people in the Den, the Aragami, and some brief history of its creation. Soon after his reading session he continued finding ways to reprogram the terminal and how to connect it in the monitor-like in the front wall that shows a meadow. He soon gives up on his futile attempt to reprogram the Terminal and went to sleep.

The next day, Luke was off for his next mission, this time with some woman name Sakuya and not Lance 'cuz he was moved to the 2nd Unit until further notice. Soon Luke arrives to his destination, even though the area looks catastrophic with the heavy rains and a tornado in the center of what seems like a crater, it's very calming. At the end of a broken bridge, Luke found the woman, the one who wave at him then he approaches the woman, the woman turned to him, "You're the new recruit I met yesterday, am I right?" the woman asks.

"Yeah." Luke replied.

"I'm sorry if I haven't introduced to you yet, my name's Sakuya Tachibana. Nice to meet you!"

"Well if you know me, just call me Luke…" Luke said as he tries to keep himself silent.

Noticing that Luke is getting nervous, "Are you nervous? You need to relax you know, or you'll find yourself freezing up at crucial times." As she gives Luke some advices, "All right, I'm goin-"

"No need, Hibari told me the details, just go and support me, okay?" Then Luke jumps off the bridge and quickly searches their target.

"Don't get too far ahead, always stay within firing range of your backup. Okay?" Sakuya shouted.

"Yeah! Sure why not!" Then Luke spotted the Immobile Cocon maiden, thinking that this'll be an easy target, he dashes to the enemy while avoding the plasma bolt. Soon its chest raisedrevealing some spiked needles underneath it, "Watch out!" Sakuya warned as Luke dodge the needle that just came out instantaneously, inflicting some few cuts and gouges, he then changed his God Arc from blade form to gun form then waits for the Aragami to makes it chest risen again, when the time comes, he sticks the nuzzle of his gun through its chest then fired many ice bombs, blasting the Cocoon maiden into many pieces.

"That's some moves Luke, but you still have to take caution-" She paused for a while so as to duck an incoming plasma bolt, "and know the enemy's attack pattern." She continued giving a worried look as she treats Luke's wounds.

"Hmph, I live dangerously." And with that, Luke searches the vicinity to where the plasma bolt came from and aimed carefully to the cocoon maiden, after some brief time of aiming he fired an electric laser towards the Cocoon maiden's head killing it instantly.

"Nice shooting Luke, I've never seen someone shot with such precision and accuracy, unless it's one of those homing bullets." Sakuya complimented.

"Well, before I even joined Fenrir, I joined the Rebels and become their Sniper." Luke said as he devours the Aragami, then proceeds to the next one.

"Oh, you mean those guys at the Forgotten carrier. I heard they tried to take over that carrier then suddenly some Aragami joined in the battle, and for some reason it crashed at the shores of Tokyo."

"Yes, we tried to commandeer that vessel so as to transport some of the families we've picked up along the way."

"To where?"Sakuya asks.

"At the Outer Ghetto, 'cuz we heard that it's safe there, but then those bitches came..." Luke continued as he devoured the next Aragami, then he continued the story, "…All those families…gone…then…we ran aground…and I'm the only survivor."

"I'm sorry, but how did you survive." Sakuya asks as she feels sorry from what happened

"Oh…Well that, I use parkour to avoid getting eaten by the Aragami and because of that I've gotten used of being silent and sneaky." Luke said with a grin on his face.

"Ehh…hehe…no wonder." As Sakuya scratches her head, "Anyway what's parkour?" She asks.

"Well it's like this." Then Luke demonstrates how parkours done. He wall runs to the nearby building then he launch himself off while doing a 360 degree jump, landing perfectly. Then he does an illusion trick, he Horizontal wall runs the building, making it look like he's just simply brisk walking. Later on after showing some other epic performances, they soon both go home talking about Guns and Bullets and their mechanics.

Back in the Den Luke approaches Kota and Lance, who were seen chatting with each other in the upper lobby, "Hey guys!" Luke greeted.

"Oh Luke you're here, c'mon I'll start the story." Kota said.

Not minding Kota's stories, Luke turns his attention to Lance, "Hey…hey dude, I've heard you were moved to the 2nd Unit until further notice, why?" Luke asks.

"Oh well, Tsubaki moved me to the 2nd Unit 'cuz of my behavior, Damn her!" Lance complained.

"Hey cheer up bro, and oh! I'll give you a surprise soon I'll just email it to you okay? Don't worry this'll be fun!" Luke said as he directly goes to the elevator, going to the Rookies section.

"Yeah…sure."As Lance goes back to listen some of Kota's mindless stories.

Luke, feeling lazy to reprogram the Terminal just lay down in bed and read, when suddenly a knock came, interrupting his moment, "Who's there?" Luke asks.

"It's me Kota." Noticing his not wearing any clothes besides his underwear he shouts, "No! Just stay there!" as he hurriedly put on some clothes

"Anyway I'm coming in!" Then Kota barged in seeing Luke still getting dressed.

"Privacy! Motherfucker! You know that!?" Luke angrily shouts at Kota.

"Whoa…sorry man…ok I'll just leave you be!" Then Kota leave Luke's room but not before explaining his visit, "Hey, so umm…anyway here's a let-"

"Out OutOutOUT!" As Luke angrily pushes Kota outside of his room.

"Jeez, I'm just here to deliver this letter." Then Kota gave the letter to Luke.

"Oh a mission, ok I'll get to it right away." Then he slammed the door shut and come back a few seconds later wearing a red and black hoodie and black pants.

"Woah, are you becoming an emo now?" Kota asks as he cross his hands.

"Nope, I really like black and red, it blends into the darkness" Then he winks to Kota as he hurriedly goes to the elevator going to the Lobby.

After stepping out of the elevator, he notice some other recruits are glaring coldly at the two Gods Eaters sitting at the upper lobby one of them is Shun, he soon approaches the recruit, "Damn them, treating me like a kid! I bet those two over there are the type who bully rookies! I'd hate to go on a mission with those guys!" The recruit said.

"Ookayy?" As Luke backs a little from the recruit then approaches the blonde guy, "Ah…speak of the devil, my young New-Type, is it true that you have special powers? Outwardly, you look like any other brat-" before he can even finish on what his saying, Luke boiling in rage gave the man an uppercut surprising Shun, "Braggy huh? Well this'll what karma do to you." Luke then approaches the man, "Now, my friend if you want yourself to be the center of attraction by using that "style" of yours, keep it to yourself!" Then he gives the man a knockout punch, Luke then proceeds to Hibari, giving him the mission details, then he proceeds to the Storage area which also serves as the maintenance room for the God Arcs, noticing Licca busy preparing Luke's God Arc which he requested, he slowly crept up to her readying a finger on the other side of her face, "Psst!" then as expected she look at the direction where she heard the noise and *boop*, her cheeks smack right into Luke's finger, surprising Licca, giving a red hue in her cheek because of embarrassment, Luke still laughing by his trick got smacked by the angry Licca, "You know you shouldn't have done that in the first place."

Noticing Licca's anger, he apologizes, "Aww, I'm sorry, I won't do it again." While controlling his laughter.

"Hmph, here's your God Arc its ready for deployment." Then she gave the God Arc to Luke. Before he departed, he asks Licca first, "Hey…so umm as part of my apologies…wanna go out with me? I mean this is not a date, I'm just gonna serve you snacks that's all, my treat." Luke asks, "Trying to woo me already eh?" Licca said in a mischievous grin.

"Hey, I'm just new here, I'm doing this as part of my apologies." Luke defends.

"Ok, I'll accept your offer." Then Licca proceeds to the other God Arcs, avoiding eye contact with Luke as she is already blushing in red too, Luke then departs off towards an area name Sunken Grid, "_Man, why do they keep making weird names like this._"

Half an hour later, he arrives at the Sunken Grid, trying to observe the area, "_Hmm by the looks of it, maybe this was once a power plant of sort._" He thought as he notice two people in the vicinity, one was wearing a dark blue jacket with his hood on and underneath it an untucked yellow shirt complete with a tie that gives out a depressing look, the other guy was wearing a red vest with sun glasses on it, looking at their equipment which is a large sawblade from the hoodie guy and a blast cannon from the other.

Noticing Luke's arrival, the red guy approaches him while waving at the same time, "Hey, are you the rookie we've been hearing so much about?" he said as he brush his hair in confidence.

"Well, yeah…Name's Luke, Luke Hibaki but just call me Luke." Luke answered.

"I'm Eric, Eric der Vogelweid. I suggest you take your cues from me, and learn to battle gloriously for humankind…" he explained.

"Yeah right! How do you call it gloriously if we-" before Luke can even finish his sentence, an Ogretail jump out of nowhere, "Shit! Dodge." Then Luke dodges the Aragami's but Eric is however unfortunate, as he got devoured instantly by the Aragami.

The blue guy ran up to the Ogretail and shouts "Don't just stand there!" then he delivers a killing blow to the Aragami.

After the fight the two of them survived except for Eric, half of his body still got stuck at the Ogretail's teeth oozing out blood, disgusting Luke, soon the blue guy introduce himself, "Welcome to this god awful workplace, I'm Soma not that you need to remember that." Sensing on how calm his voice is Luke protested, "How can you be so calm even though he died right in front of us!?"

"Sorry to break it to you, but this kind of thing happens on a daily basis here."

"…"

Soma then quickly points his sawblade towards Luke, but he luckily sparred it, "What kind of place do you think it was gonna be?" Soma asks.

"…" Luke still quiet on the outside but shocked in the inside.

"Just kidding…time's up, let's go rookie." Then he soon left with Luke on behind.

"Fuck you." Luke mumbled.

Hearing what just Luke saids, he gives out one final warning, "If you don't want to die, just stay out of my way as possible." Then they both proceed to a nearby building, spotting 2 Ogretails and 2 Cocoon maidens, Soma charged at the two Ogretails while Luke snipes the two cocoon maidens, "Hmph, just like math brotha!" he said to himself as he headshots the two cocoon maidens, killing it instantly, he then proceeds to extract its cores then join in Soma. While the other one is down he change his God Arc to gun form and shoots 2 bombs at the Ogretail mouth killing it, then change it back to blade form, and proceeds to attack the other Ogretail, when Soma suddenly steal his kill, still angry on him he just ignores it and extracts the core immediately and goes home without a word.

-=**Meanwhile At the Den**=-

Licca was waiting impatiently at the cafeteria, "Where is he? He said that he'll be back after his mission." She said to herself, when suddenly, "I'm here." Luke said in a ghostly way, making Licca jump out of her seat as Luke laughs uncontrollably, "Hey, it's just a joke okay, no need to be mad, I always do this to people especially girls." He said as he winks to Licca, and then he proceeds to buy some snacks for the two of them. Later on, they spend the remaining hours talking about God Arcs and their mechanics, as well as Licca giving Luke some advice about choosing God Arcs.

* * *

A/N: So that's my first time to write a battle script or something. Anyway is it good? I'll learn it when you guys review this fanfic.

Hihi 3


	3. Doing It the Dangerous Way

**Chapter 3: Doing It the Dangerous Way**

The following morning, Luke still drowsy, fell asleep again when suddenly Lance barged in without warning and yelled, "Morning big guy! Kota asks me to wake you up 'cuz it's already past ten."

All he could heard is Luke groaning loudly and covers his head with a pillow, Lance still waiting for Luke to get up, tries many methods to get him out of bed, "I said get up! C'mon we have a scheduled picnic with Kota!" Then he finally poured a bucket of ice cubes to Luke's head, waking him up instantly, "That trick never gets old." Lance said to himself while grinning at Luke.

"… (_Yawn_)…Fuck You." Luke replied while stretching.

"Thank you, now let's go, pack some food and get your equipment if you know what I mean, I'll wait you here." Lance pointing at the couch.

Ignoring what Lance said, Luke goes to the kitchen area, pour some water into the kettle and wait for it to heat up, while waiting he fix his bed then the kettle whistled, indicating that it's done, he picks it up then proceeds to the bathroom with a towel and an underwear, minutes later, Lance heard a scream coming from the bathroom, "H-h-h-ha-hot HOT!" is what he heard and chuckles at Luke's foolish act.

Later, Luke comes out of the bathroom with his towel tied up in his waist, making it look like his wearing a long skirt, then Lance spoke up, "So how's the trip to the hot springs?"

"Yeah…It's nice!" Luke replied with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, now that you're done. Let's go now!"

"Oh so you're expecting me that I'll go out with only an underwear?" Luke replied angrily.

"Common sense dude, I mean why would somebody go out with their underwear only?" Lance asks, as he tries to settle the argument

"Me." Luke replied with a grin while putting himself some deodorant.

Shock by what Luke said, he asks, "Wait, what! Really? I mean you really did it?"

"Yeah, me and my brother. It was 4 years ago, we are vacationing at the mountain province, well since that place is high as hell, it's cold there and we're staying at the hotel somewhere in the highest point then he dared me to strip my clothes off and sit at the roof of the hotel and wait there for 30 minutes, soon everyone sees me without my clothes." Luke replied.

Lance's only response to Luke's story is a laugh, ignoring Lance's laugh he dressed up, sporting a purple shirt and black shorts, soon Lance's laugh died down and spoke up again, "Hey, since you're done let's go now, Kota's waiting for us." Then Lance left.

Before Lance left, Luke give him one last plea, "Hey! I'll just go to the cafeteria, I hadn't eaten breakfast yet!"

"No time for that C'mon let's go!" Lance replied.

"No!" Then Luke races him towards the elevator, with Luke winning,and then he presses the button to the cafeteria floor.

In the cafeteria, Luke spotted the pink haired girl again he met 3 days ago then the girl turned to him, "Hi Luke!" the pink haired girl said.

"Hey…" Then the pink-haired girl approached him and introduces herself, "I'm sorry if I haven't introduced myself 3 days ago, anyway my name's Kanon Daiba."

"Hey Kanon, since you've already know me, welcome to Hell." Luke said jokingly.

Kanon disturbed by what Luke just said asks, "That's kinda harsh, and why hell?"

"Ask Licca she knows why." Luke replied.

"Ookayy…Anyway wanna sit with me, It's getting kinda lonely you know."

"Sure, but why lonely?" Luke asks as they sit down on the nearby table.

"Well, I always do friendly fire to my teammates, so they get mad at me even though it's only an accident." Kanon said with a sad tone on her voice.

Meanwhile Luke thinks an advice for her while eating his breakfast, "Hey people make mistakes, everyone's not perfect okay? And in life we sometimes have accidents that'll come in our way." Even though the advice is kinda crappy, it's still worth a shot.

"Thanks though, I always expect that someone will just criticize me whenever I talk about it."

Then both of them chat for a little while until his time is up, says goodbye to Kanon then they both parted ways.

-=**Meanwhile At the Lower Lobby**=-

"Hey Lance, where's Luke?" Kota asks.

"He said, he'll be having breakfast for a while." Lance replied.

Then a shadow lurks over the two, ignoring the shadow they keep talking, not knowing that it's already Luke, he soon crept up to them and said something in a ghost-like voice, the same one he did to Licca, "There will be darkness." Then in an instant, Luke covers their eyes, jumping them out of their seats making Hibari chuckle by what just happened.

"The hell Luke?!" Lance the first one to recover from his state of shock.

"Karma my friend." As he tries to ease Lance's anger, "Anyway let's go no-" before he finish his sentence, Luke slaps Kota to recover too from his state of shock, "Ouch." Kota whined as he tries to soothes the burning red mark.

"Hey, um…are we heading out together this time?" Kota asks still soothing the burning red mark

Annoyed and puzzled by the question Luke replied, "Huh? I thought Lance already informed you." After hearing his name, Lance back up a little.

"Well, glad at least we both survived! That's all that matters in our line of work, right?"

"Hey you've forgot me." Lance butt in.

Seeing Lance's point, Kota also added, "And Lance too."

"I don't know what my mom and sister would do if something happened to me, so I've got to watch out." Kota said in a worrying look.

"Well…if that happens, they'll give you a funeral pay their last respects to you and both of them will be depressed for a long time because of the loss…I'm just joking okay." Luke said jokingly making Kota angry and Lance laughing.

"Haha! Nice one bro." Lance answered.

Kota must keep his cool, besides on what Luke said, so he tries to change the discussion, "Hey, by the way…you know Sakuya, don't you?"

"Yea-" before Luke can even finish his sentence Lance butt in, "Yeah! That gorgeous one!"

"Are you two close?" Kota said while grinning mischievously.

"Well, were just friends." Luke replied.

"She's really pretty, don't you think? Good-looking, friendly, and strong…Like an amazon warrior, how hot is that?"

"I'd hit it." Lance replied with a mischievous grin too.

Feeling disgusted, Luke answered back, "Aw come on guys, let's not be green-minded here."

"Hey, we're all men here, and right now what we're doing is men talk." Lance defended as Kota nodded in agreement. Luke sighing in defeat just tries to join in the talk.

"All right! I'm getting pumped up here!" Kota exclaimed, "Let's see who can take out the most enemies during this mission!" He added while pumping his fist.

"No! Let's change it to see who can defeat the Kongou first." Luke suggested.

Kota dance in victory as he shouts, "Heck yeah! I'm gonna show that Sakuya how awesome I am!"

Luke tries to join in Kota's victory dance, he reaches out his fist, "Come on guys don't leave me hanging just bump my fist and shout FUSION!" Luke explained.

"Oh." Lance replied, and then the three of them bump their fists together and shouts in unison, "**FUSION!**"

"Now let's go and kick some ass!" Lance shouted, and then the trio ran to the Den Gate and into the Fenrir helicopter.

-=**Meanwhile at the Storage Area**=-

Kanon, still looking for the answer on what Luke said approach Licca, who was busy tuning the God Arcs, noticing her arrival she leaves her work and approach Kanon, "Hi Kanon, what seems to be the problem? If you're looking for your God Arc it's done already." Licca said.

"Oh thanks, and I'm here to ask you something?"

"What is it?" Licca asks.

"What does Luke mean by "Welcome to Hell."

"Hmm…" While Licca is still analyzing the question, Kanon approaches her God Arc and pick it up then she approaches Licca again still thinking, "Well?" she said.

Licca then finally comes up the answer and spoke, "Well it's like this, what Luke means by welcome to Hell is that he'll troll you nonstop."

"Uhmm…Okay, anyway what's troll." Kanon asks, "How to avoid it?" "How can you prevent it?"

"Hey! Don't you have any mission today?" Licca asks as she is already annoyed by Kanon's questions.

"Oh I forgot, thanks for reminding me! I must meet up with Tatsumi and Brendan at the lobby, bye!" Then Kanon walks off towards the lobby.

"Wait!" Licca said as she grasps Kanon's shoulders, "If you're afraid of getting spooked, frightened, or get surprised, avoid Luke at all costs!" she continued.

"But Luke seems to be a nice guy." Kanon defended.

"That's only from your perspective, but once you know his other side you'll regret your decision from befriending Luke." Then Licca resumes her work, leaving behind a puzzled Kanon.

"_…But Luke seems to be nice guy…Hmm…maybe I'll just ask him once his here._" Kanon thought as she walks off towards the lobby.

-=**Meanwhile at the Tranquil Temple**=-

"So that's the plan, Ok?" Luke said to the two Gods Eaters.

"S-s-sh-su-sure." Kota replied while shivering because of the sheer cold air, and Kota wearing only an opened jacket that haven't reach to his belly button and underneath is also an opened shirt while wearing baggy shorts that has an opened zipper at its end.

"You know, you should've changed your clothes, I mean that outfit you're wearing is only for beaches." Lance said in a serious voice.

"No time to be a fashion expert, what matters now is that we stay alive. Don't attack it head on, if you've found it, signal and make sure that he's under the bridge." Luke pointing out the tall building that stood at the middle of the area, "And also buy me some time so I can prepare one of these." He then removes the sheet and reveals some propane tanks.

Knowing what Luke's doing is dangerous he spoke up, "Don't tell me…"

"Yes I'll do it, so if I were you I would run away from the explosion." Luke said.

"But you'll get caught up in the blast too." Lance said in a worried look.

"I live dangerously."

"But where did you get those?"

"Uhmm…So while you guys were arguing I've found these stash and hid it for surprise." Then Luke sets off towards the watchtower carrying one propane tank in his left and his God Arc at his right

Meanwhile Lance and Kota goes off to their separate ways and search for the Aragami, they've circled the whole area then they meet up at the entrance of a temple, "Hey you've seen it?" Lance asks.

"Dodge!" Kota shouts then Lance look at the area where Kota is facing earlier, where the Kongou is already rolling towards Lance, with only seconds to react, he reach out his stun grenade and throws it towards the Kongou, stopping it from its tracks then Lance shoots his flare gun to the air signaling that they've found it.

Luke noticing the red flare, quickly finishes his makeshift bomb that looks like the weapon humans use to ensnare animals a long time ago, he soon spotted the two with the Aragami in tow, Luke then slowly crept towards the bridge and puts the ball-like thing that's inter-connected to the tied propane tanks, he then launches himself off the bridge with his blade pointing towards the Kongou's back piercing it's tough skin on which the ball-like thing got embedded to it, Luke vaults himself off the Kongou while morphing his blade into a gun then shouts, "Get down!"

"Luke do-" Then right before his eyes, a huge explosion occurred, killing the Kongou instantly, then Luke, Lance and Kota got blown back by the force.

Lance the first one to get up searches Luke, he soon finds him injured and shouts, "Luke!"

Luke noticing Lance's approach tries to get up but he felts a searing pain in his right leg.

"Don't move!" With no choice left, Luke follows Lances order, then he examines the wound and spoke, "You know…you're an idiot, now let's treat this wound." Then Lance treats his wound and bandages it up quickly, and then he carried him towards the dead Aragami.

"Hey thanks man." Luke said as he tries to break the silence.

"Hey what are friends for." Lance replied with a grin then Kota showed up, "Hey guys what…ohhh."

"See my new tattoo?" Luke said jokingly.

"So, erm…anyway let's check out the damage from that bomb of yours." In their sight, all they could see is a big hole in the Kongous back, its pipe organs are shattered, and its head almost decapitated, then Luke asks, "Is the core there?"

"Let me check, here Kota will help you." Then Lance morph his God Arc to predator then extract its core, "Yup, still there." Then the trio returned home, all while talking about some possible contraptions that they can make.

Back at the Den, Kanon was just sitting at the upper lobby when the Den Gate suddenly opens, and came the trio noticing Luke's wounds she asks, "What happened to you Luke? And why is there an explosion at the Temples?"

"Oh well, Luke here did something and here's the result, and the explosions, all credits to him." Lance replied.

"Jeez, let's get him to the Infirmary." Then the trio followed Kanon 'till they've reached the Infirmary, "What's the status?" she asks.

Kota exmines the wounds and announced, "2nd degree burn, and there's like…_1_…_2_…_3_…7 deep cuts."

"Ok, this'll do." Then Kanon treats Luke's wounds when suddenly, Licca entered the room unexpectedly heaving, noticing that everyone's looking at her she spoke up, "Is it true?! About the incident at the temples?!"

"What you see here says it all." Then Luke showed his wounds.

"Why did you that?!"

"I live dangerously." Luke replied with a grin.

"Well, at least you're safe."

"Aww, concern?" The statement makes Licca blushed.

"Hey at least there's someone who cares for your safety!" Licca yelled as she crossed her arms

"Hehe…I'm just joking." Then Licca smacks Luke's head in anger.

Already annoyed by the two, Kanon shouts, "Will you stop your little love quarrel."

"BOOM!" Lance shouted, "Woah, when did you two started all, you know?" Kota asks slyly.

And because of Kota's question, they both blush and stare at each other for a while, and then they both yelled to them, "No we're not!"  
Then Lance, Kota and Kanon started whispering at each other, then they smiled at them evilly, then Lance spoke up, "See they ev-" Then Tsubaki camed, interrupting Lance's speech

"Due to recent events and some unwanted action made by Luke, he'll be off duty for the whole week." Tsubaki ordered angering Lance, not holding it any longer he stood up and defends Luke, "Hey! Just because he does something idiotic doesn't mean he'll get suspended."

"Do you want yourself to get suspended too?" Tsubaki said, this time in a serious tone whilst glaring coldly at Lance, "Do it." He stood there, glaring at Tsubaki until she finally backs down then she left.

Then Lance turned to Luke, expecting that he's gonna praise him for saving him, Luke instead gave him this, "I'm still gonna follow that you know, need to cool down the heat."

"Well, it's your choice but you owe me." Then Lance left, Kota then stood up and bid them goodbye, "Bye guys, and Luke, if you're still gonna go to the ramen store meet me at Shanty Town…Lance wait up!" Then Kota left followed by Licca, who didn't say a word as she left, leaving Kanon and Luke behind.

"Can you help me carry towards Paylor's room?" Luke asks.

Kanon, in a trance or something was suddenly broke by Luke's question and replied, "…Uhh…Sure." Then she carries him towards the doctor's room.

Everything was silence while the two of them are walking, Kanon wanting to break the silence, spoke up, "Hey, if you wanna date Licca just ask me okay? I can help a two or bit."

"It's not like that okay…That's just how I interact with girls, so its kinda like a love-hate relationship from my friends…the girls."

"Well then why don't you act normal? She always said to me about your pranks-" Hearing the word "prank" Luke interrupt her, "call it troll instead of prank…It's just too childish to hear." he corrected, "okay trolls."

"Doesn't matter, still had fun, even though she said those words, I can see it to her face that she's getting along with it." Luke grinned as they neared Paylor's lab.

"Here, use this." Then Kanon gave him a pair of crotches, she then left and Luke entered the room.

Noticing that Paylor had already begun his lecture, he quietly sits at the corner, noticing Luke's arrival he stopped his lecture and approaches Luke, "H-hey doc…hehe." Luke greeted nervously, and from the other side of the room, he can see Lance and Kota giggling, making Luke glaring at them.

Then Paylor spoke up, "Ahh…so the little trouble maker has arrived." Then he pats Luke's head, annoying him, "Now can we continue the lecture?" he added.

"…Uhh…sure…" Luke replied then Paylor resumes his lecture.

"So tell me have you ever heard the term **Arcology**?"

"It's one of those building that is self-contain and self-sufficient in production in consumption." Lance answered.

"Yep…that's right…this Fenrir branch, with the Den at its center, can be thought as a type of arcology."

"So if the whole Fenrir Corp. collapse, the Den can still support itself, right?" Luke asks.

"Well the Den has a greenery section, the other maintenance area which serves as the base productions of God Arcs, and some other stuff that is related to resources."

"Yes, and It also boasts a solid defensive capacity with an Anti-Aragami Armored Wall along its perimeter, not to mention you top-notch Gods Eaters, among other…well that's the Fenrir in a nutshell, it's a highly advanced arcology project to optimize to protect humankind." Paylor added.

Then Kota asks a question, "But what abou-" but got interrupted by Paylor, "But there's still one issue that plagues us…it can only house a limited number of people at any given time…As I'm sure you all know, there has been, for some time, a vast Outer Ghetto surrounding the Far East Branch, but still we don't have enough space to accommodate them all." Paylor continued.

"So the best thing to do is to make an Anti-Aragami Wall all around the Outer Ghetto." Lance asks.

"But I heard that the armor has been compromised a lot lately." Kota said in a worrying look.

Then Luke facepalmed at Kota's obvious question and said, "That's why we have the Defense Unit right? The name says it all."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that your family lives in the Outer Ghetto." Then he turns to Kota to apologize, "Forgive me for sounding so flippant." Paylor said.

"Oh, no I just…" Then Kota suddenly turned quiet.

"I know the feeling bro." Then Luke pats his back with sympathy.

"Actually, there was a plan to expand the Den downward and build another Inner Residential Section." Paylor said, lifting Kota's spirits a little bit, but then he thought about the Aegis Project, "But the Aegis Project improve on that plan and made it even safer, right?" Kota asks.

"Yes…At this time, most of the resources from the Far East Branch are being allocated to Aegis Construction." Paylor replied, "Why don't we talk about that another time?" Then Paylor end his lecture and they all go back to their rooms.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so first of all don't be confused on how Licca reacts to Luke's doings (She misinterprets Luke's actions thinking that he's flirting with her), I'm not making them a couple and I've mentioned it earlier that this will be an OCxAlisa.

So if you know more about Luke's personality, you know more about me :)

And I thank my "friend", who gives me more ideas 'cuz I keep having a writer's block, and maybe this story might have some Monster Hunter elements here proposed by my "friend", so please give me some ideas about that game (I know it, and I even played it, but I don't know the gameplay, so it's like I've played the game until I've stopped at the mission where, you're gonna kill some mammoth-like creatures.)

But since summer classes have reached me (Dayum!), maybe it will take a week for me to make a chapter but that's only a theory, so no biggie.


End file.
